Rise of the sixth Hokage
by gamedragon86
Summary: as naruto thinks back on the past, what did the events surrounding his years before becoming Hokage have to say about his life?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the sixth Hokage

As he stood on Mt. Hokage, he found himself looking at his village, yes HIS village.

Since the death of Tsunade, and Jiraiya unwilling to take the position the village had finally

recognized his might and will of the fire. Well, the village hadn't but a lot of the Anbu did and the

rookie 9 as well. And as he stood there he began to recap the years of his life that he had just experienced.

* * *

**'Kit wake up, I need to speak with you.'**

'Oh, its you again. What do you want this time?'

**'I wish to make a deal with you, one that may save your life'**

'A deal, what kind of a deal can you make, when all you do is take over my body?'

**'The kind that can save your life, now wake up before its too late.'**

* * *

Naruto then started to hear faint voices nearby, and struggled to regain consciousness.

As Naruto woke up he noticed two people looking at him, amazed he was still alive.

The first had pink hair, with a red hitai-ate tied into it. The second had dark blue hair with a traditional blue hitai around her neck.

the girls both seemed to brighten up when they noticed he was awake, even if he was badly injured.

"N-n-naruto-kun, your awake..." was all Hinata could get out before Sakura started in on him.

"You BAKA, why did you go and do that, you almost killed yourself!"

He tried to move, to say anything but noticed he was heavily bandaged and medicated.

"Uh..i..." was all he could get before Sakura reached back and socked him in the head.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. "aah Sakura-chan that hurt!"

the girls then waited around a few minutes to make sure he was alright and then Sakura left,

leaving Hinata alone in his room. But he didn't notice as he had already passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

As Naruto got up to leave, he was starting to wonder when the fox was going to talk to him again, and what exactly he wanted. **'You will know soon enough' **was the only response he had gotten.

As he was just about to open the door and leave, Tsunade walked in and sat next to naruto on the bed.

"Naruto" She began, "you almost killed yourself, even with the fox..." "But Baa-chan" he tried to say before she interrupted him."No buts naruto, I can tell even with Jiraiya training you for two years, you still have almost no control over the Kyuubi." "therefore you are not allowed to take missions involving Akatsuki until you can prove to me you can use the three tail form without control issues. And this is not a discussion, as Hokage it is my decision to do so."

Before she could say anything else, he just jumped out the window, tears streaming down his face.

He decided that he needed to talk to the Hokage's for help, so he went up to Mt. Hokage and sat on the top of it.

Hinata was confused, that much was for sure. She had seen Tsunade walk in, and then as she was leaving watched naruto run away from the hospital with tears in his eyes.

"Hinata" Tsunade said."do me a favor and run this to naruto would you?"

"H-hai Hokage-sama."After that she had taken Naruto pack, clothes and all and started going around Konoha looking for the blond.

After knocking on the door to his house, looking in Ichiraku and bugging Iruka to see if he had visited, she was about to give up before she noticed someone on the Hokage monument.

'bingo' she said to herself, as she started going to where he was.

As naruto was deep in thought, wondering why all this had to happen to him, he didn't notice someone sneak behind him and suddenly wrap her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him.

'Sakura-chan? No shes still mad at me, who could it be?'

at this point Hinata was so red at the face from her bold move she thought she was going to pass out, but she needed to be there for him when he thought he couldn't count on anyone.

As she unlocked her arms for a second, he turned around and was surprised at who had done that to him.

'Hinata? Since when has Hinata cared about me?what did I miss when I was gone?'

She noticed he was lost in thought for about a minute so she used the bag as an icebreaker.

"N-naruto-kun, I brought you your bag from the hospital."

"Arigato Hinata-chan. I had forgotten about it when I left."

"W-why are you crying naruto-kun?"

"It seems like nobody likes me anymore, Hinata. I thought baa-chan might, but all she does is tell me how badly I've done and tell me things I cant do. I figured Sakura might still like me, but she always punches me or berates me when I do things wrong. I haven't seen Kakashi for awhile and I think hes ignoring me. It seems like all the people in my world just don't care about me anymore."

at this point he had a very say look on his face, as if the fake naruto face wouldn't hold all the sorrow and pain he had at that point.

"Thats not true, naruto-kun, you just need to look around more and see who your true friends are."

"Then show one to me, just one person who could be a true friend,anytime."

At this point, Hinata couldn't stand it anymore.

She took off running, if he couldn't see she cared about him, then it wasn't worth trying to make him see it.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Remember, reviews are gasoline to my writing engine, and it has to be something other than: Update soon, or it was just ok etc tell me what you liked and didn't like, and ill write you back if I liked your review.

Thanks go out to Darkheroorion, who pushed me (in a good way) into making a fanfic. As well as most of the authors on my favorites list for writing good story's for me to read and learn about writing fanfic.

I will update within a week at most, depending on how many reviews I get and if they are good/bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Sixth Hokage**

Chapter two:Emotions Forgotten

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it.

The fact that she had thought that way about him for so long hit him like a rock.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do, where his life compass was leading him.

Hinata didn't believe what she had just done, let alone what she had said.

"Naruto-kun doesn't even have any feelings for me, and I brought mine out like they were common knowledge."She mumbled while running down the empty streets.

As she tried to keep the tears from flooding down her face, she tripped and fell.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?"He said while helping her up.

As soon as she was on her feet she took off at a full run and went for the hyuuga compound.

"Wait, Hinata-chan please..."

"**Now you've really messed up, kit."**

'Yeah, but how do I fix it? I just don't know anymore...'

He let his thoughts drift through the past few months of his life as he came to realize that nobody had been so open with their emotions as she had.

"Well looks like I have a mistake to fix, better get on it."

As she got near the compound, she stopped running, thinking he wasn't close to her.

"Please stop, Hinata-chan. I don't want you to get hurt but we need to talk..."He said as he gained on her, intent on hearing the whole story and thinking of ways to apologize.

With a sigh she took all the courage to muster, stopped and turned around to face him, tears still fresh on her face.

"O-ok, I guess..."

As naruto got closer, he found a bench nearby and motioned for her to sit down.

"G-gomen naruto-kun"

"You and I need to talk, now I know I'm not the smartest ninja in the village, but if you felt this way why didn't you express it sooner? Its not like I would hate you or anything for it... its just unusual for somebody to feel that way about me, I suppose."

"i just feel like whenever I'm around you, I can do anything, take on the world naruto-kun. But your still so far away from me, and its too sad for me to say anything."

As he sat there and listened to her talk, he couldn't help but look into her beautiful eyes, taking in the full lavender color.

"Naruto-kun? She asked as he was staring into her face."

"Um, sorry Hinata I guess I couldn't look away from your eyes, Ive never seen them before but they're so beautiful..."

"Arigato, naruto-kun" she said before looking at her watch." oh no, father is going to kill me, I'm past the deadline for being home, I'm sorry naruto-kun I have to go."

"Uh, ok I guess ill talk to you later then, Hina-chan."

As a small smile left his face, he started walking home.

"So many things to fix, and who knows how long ill be on probation..."he said to himself with a sigh.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter two. i know its not as long as chapter one, but i wanted to get the first depressing part (for him) out of the way so the othe good stuff can move in.

Sorry for the speed at which i update, but honestly who is subscribed so far? nobody. who has done a review? nobody. i can write much faster with criticism and reviews.


End file.
